El Heredero de Ravenclaw
by Andreaeb182
Summary: Xover Harry P y CCS. No esperes que te diga mentiras para saciar un poco la culpa que hay en tu corazón. Yo no te haré las cosas más fáciles, como tú no las hiciste conmigo. Se que creerás que soy egoísta, y me importa un cuerno si lo crees o no. ET y HHr
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos... este es mi nuevo fic de CCS... bueno, en realidad es un cross over o como se escriba... que me vino a la mente en un momento de desesperación... mis queridos lectores... mi computador estuvo dañado por un mes y apenas hoy lo han arreglado.. no he pòdido escribir ni seguir ningunos de mis fics por esa razóm, asi que les pido mil disculpas... por favor, espero que disfruten de este fic... es una mezcla de Harry Potter y CCS...que hice en un desesperado intento de seguir cuerda...hastacreo que tengo algunas secuelas... se daran cuenta de ello cuando publique el siguiente capitulo de Bienvenidos a mi Tour... de verdad que esata ausencia de mi pc (alias Jaimito, de cariño) me ha traido mal... muy mal... pero aja.. aqui les dejo el prologo... cuidense mucho y se les quiere... por cierto, feliz año nuevo a todos..._

_jejeje_

_Atte. Andreaeb182_

_P.D: Ni CCS ni Harry potter me pertenecen, que mas quisiera yo, pero no... aunque me voy a secuestrar a Eriol, a Harry y a otros mas... jejejeje... _

* * *

**PROLOGO **

_**Hace cientos de años, cuando yo todavía me encontraba joven**_

_**La leyenda de los fundadores de Hogwarts se extendía por el mundo**_

_**En lo ancho y largo del planeta se hablaba de ellos**_

_**Descendientes de Dinastías perdidas y olvidadas,**_

_**Aprendices de Merlín, Pupilos de Morgana**_

_**Hijos de la luz y de la oscuridad**_

_**Esos y muchos más eran algunos de los nombres con los que los llamaban**_

_**Pero estos ni yo se si eran mentiras completas o verdades a medias.**_

_**En ese tiempo ancestral, los cuatro vivían en completa armonía**_

_**Hasta que llegó el día donde las diferencias fueron irreconciliables**_

_**Y Salazar Slytherin se marchó del castillo, pero jamás por completo se alejó**_

_**Ya que su legado dejó en las rocosas paredes del castillo **_

_**Y en el alma de alguien más que sufrió por ello en silencio.**_

_**Al poco tiempo del marcharse una doncella embarazada quedó,**_

_**Y fue ella la encargada de preservar la pureza de la estirpe,**_

_**Trayendo al mundo al heredero de Slytherin, **_

_**Pero como el destino es caprichoso, también nació en el mismo día**_

_**La contraparte de él, de preciosos ojos azules y cabellos oscuros**_

_**Herencia de sangre y de amor, al mundo llegó el hijo de la Hermosa Rowena**_

_**Ambos con sangre noble y real, ambos parte de un equilibrio.**_

_**Uno hijo de la sabiduría y del conocimiento, **_

_**Mientras que el otro era hijo del Poder y de las tradiciones.**_

_**A partir de ese momento la historia se olvido por completo de ellos,**_

_**Y se centró en muchas cosas más, dejando de lado a aquellos que**_

_**En un futuro, sobre su espalda, cargarían el peso del destino.**_

_**Pero ahora su momento de ser recordados ha llegado, **_

_**Y es una pena que tan olvidados hayan estado.**_

_**Esta guerra muchas desgracias nos han traído,**_

_**Y aunque no parezca lógico, todas ya eran esperadas por los sabios**_

_**Los fundadores conocían todos los hechos, pero intervenir no estaba permitido**_

_**Ya que todo comenzó en un día de octubre hace mucho tiempo atrás.**_

_**Por favor escúchenme ahora, y escúchenme con atención**_

_**Porque lo que les pido es que trabajen en comunión**_

_**Tiempos oscuros están próximos a venir, y preparados debemos estar**_

_**Porque esta guerra se ciñe sobre nosotros**_

_**Y aunque no queramos, debemos participar.**_

_**Por favor únanse, Leones y serpientes, Águilas y Tejones.**_

_**Todos debemos ayudarnos y protegernos sin cesar,**_

_**Porque en ello radica la última esperanza.**_

_**De la casa de los leones, el valor nacerá pero también desdichas le traerán**_

_**De la casa de las serpientes, poder obtendrá **_

_**Pero al mismo tiempo, malditos estarán. **_

_**De la casa de las águilas, sabiduría y temple se verá, pero una sombra lo cubrirá.**_

_**Y por último, de la casa de los Tejones, un sacrificio se dará.**_

_**Digan ustedes ahora¿que serían capaces de sacrificar?**_

_**¿Lo material o lo inmaterial?**_

_**Poderosos son los herederos, pero una pesada carga viene con ello**_

_**La adorada Helga un regalo nos dejó, una sonrisa y una mirada nos regaló**_

_**Y esta, hasta al más fuerte quebrantó.**_

_**Luchen ahora y luchen con fervor,**_

_**Que el tiempo de los herederos, Ya llegó.**_

* * *


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Hola a todos... es un placer para mi presentarles el primer capitulo de este extraño fic. Pues se que el primer capitulo de todos mis fics (porque es así) son algo flojos, pero les prometo mejorar, es que no puedo meter más cosas porque esta es la medida exacta para lo que quiero transmitir en este capitulo. los demás seran más largos, eso lo prometo, pero es que este es como una introduccion, porque los ubico temporo-espacialmente. y verán que pronto descubriremos nuevas cosas, tan solo tenganme un poco de paciencia y fe. Se que no soy buena para estas cosas, pero aja, es que es mi primer crossover, y estoy algo nerviosa y enredada, pero quiero hacer lo mejor para ustedes. Espero que me hagan criticas y me den sus opiniones para mejorar ante todo. se me cuidan mucho... y gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esto.  
_**

**_atte, Andrea_**

**_P.D: CCS pertenece a las grnadiosas mangakas Clamp y Harry Potter pertenece a J.K Rowling, nada de esto es mio, o ya tendría demandado a medio mundo por tan solo mirar a mi harry, Eriol, Sirius y draco... asi que entiendanme jejeje n.n_**

* * *

**-So she said what's the problem baby**

**What's the problem I don't know**

**Well maybe I'm in love (love)**

**Think about it every time**

**I think about it**

**Can't stop thinking 'bout it-** una dulce voz se escuchaba entonando. Las cortinas de la habitación se movían suavemente y el cielo azul permanecía libre de nubes. Era una tranquila tarde de verano, a finales del mes de julio y sin ninguna señal de que no fuera un día completamente perfecto para estar paseando. La habitación se encontraba perfectamente adornada y pulcramente arreglada y limpia. La voz femenina se extendía por las afueras de la habitación, llenando la casa por completo.

**-How much longer will it take to cure this**

**Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)**

**Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love-** La canción continuaba, la puerta de la alcoba se abrió y dio paso a una joven. Llevaba puesto un vestido fresco de color azul cielo, y unas sandalias bajas. Su cabello, negro como la noche y tan largo que estaba un poco por debajo de su cintura y que hacia contraste con la blancura de su piel, lo llevaba suelto y solo adornado por una sutil balaca a juego con el vestido. Sus ojos se encontraban cerrados mientras cantaba, pero al terminar de entonar la estrofa los abrió, dando paso a un par de hermosas amatistas.

**-Come on, come on**

**Turn a little master**

**Come on, come on**

**The world will follow alter**

**Come on, come on**

**Cause everybody's after love-** Continuó entonando mientras se acercaba a la gran cama doble que estaba en el centro de la habitación. Lentamente llegó a ella y se acostó sobre las sabanas de color azul oscuro.

Tomoyo al terminar de entonar, tomó su celular, que reposaba sobre la mesita de noche y marcó.

-Aló, habla con la familia Kinomoto.- responde una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Sakura, habla Tomoyo.- responde Tomoyo con suavidad.

-Tomoyo que bien que has llamado, me estaba muriendo del aburrimiento.- comenta con alegría sakura, haciendo reír a su prima.

-Tranquila Saku, yo también estaba aburrida. Acabó de llegar de hacer unas diligencias y te iba a preguntar si podías venir a mi casa.- dice Tomoyo con voz divertida.

-Claro, estaré allí dentro de media hora.- responde la maestra de las cartas.

-Me parece bien, te espero.- dice Tomoyo.

-Bueno, entonces hasta luego.- Se despide Sakura.

-Hasta luego.- responde Tomoyo antes de colgar. Suspira con aburrimiento mientras coloca su celular nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche que se encuentra junto a su cama. En ese momento sus dedos rozaron un cuaderno negro de cuero. Sus ojos observaron el objeto con detenimiento por unos segundos antes de tomarlo y acercarlo a si. Con lentitud lo abrió y lo hojeó por unos instantes antes de tomar una pluma que se encontraba junto al diario, y comenzar a escribir.

"_Suelo imaginarte a mi lado… suelo soñarte mirándome a los ojos y diciéndome todo aquello que tanto deseo escuchar. Pero se que es demasiado pedir. El tiempo se agota y aunque su paso es lento y tortuoso, se que lo mejor es memorizar __cada momento a tu lado. Grabar cada lugar, cada rincón, cada expresión de tu rostro para que me acompañe eternamente ante las largas noches por venir. Para que me acompañe cuando ya no estés aquí y me devuelva la sonrisa a ratos, aunque sea una llena de melancolía. Quiero recordarte perfectamente, sintiendo que me perteneces a si sea un poco, engañándome al creer que regresaras a mi lado y que seremos algo más."_

Leyó lo que tenía escrito y sonrió melancólicamente por ello. Era realmente acorde a sus sentimientos, por lo que plasmaba esa eterna espera en la que su corazón permanecía. Se recostó en su cama y poco a poco sintió que el sueño la llenaba, dejándola adormilada pero cuando estuvo a punto de quedar completamente dormida, un sonido la despertó. Parecía un golpe.

Tomoyo se levantó de su cama y comenzó a buscar el lugar de donde le pareció que provenía el sonido. Nuevamente lo escuchó, y parecía que viniera de una de las ventanas de la habitación contigua. Se encaminó hacia allá y abrió la ventana, encontrándose con un ave parada en el umbral. Se sorprendió mucho al ver el animal posado en su ventana, pero todavía más al verlo entrar y ubicarse sobre una mesa que había en la habitación, extendiéndole su pata, donde se podía ver perfectamente dos sobres.

Se acercó lentamente al animal y con cuidado de no lastimarla, las desató. Tomó uno de los sobres y vio que iba dirigido a Sakura, para luego leer el otro.

_Señorita T. Daidouji_

_Última habitación del Tercer piso_

_Mansión Daidouji, Avenida Osaka_

_Tomoeda_

_Japón_

Tomoyo leyó varias veces el sobre antes de reaccionar. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo allí. Cuando se disponía a abrir su sobre, sintió unos leves golpes en su puerta. Dejando el sobre en la mesa, se dirigió a abrir la puerta de su habitación, encontrándose con sakura que llegaba sonriente, y a kero intentando escapar del bolso de la castaña.

-Hola Tommy.- saludó sakura.

-Por fin, sentía que me estaba ahogando.- soltó Kero al salir del bolso.

-Eres un exagerado Kero.- le reprendió Sakura mirándolo fijamente.

-Pero si es verdad. Sakurita, debes creerme. Tu lo haces¿no es así, Tomoyo?- preguntó Kero a la pelinegra que observaba todo con una sonrisa.

-Si Kero, yo te creo.- respondió la amatista con una sonrisa, antes de dirigirse a buscar las cartas al cuarto contiguo. –Sakura, acaba de llegar esto para ti.- dice Tomoyo desde la otra habitación, haciendo que la castaña la siguiera, encontrándose con el ave aun esperando.

-¿Ese pájaro que es?-pregunta Sakura.

-Es una lechuza y trajo esto.- contesta Tomoyo, extendiéndole el sobre que estaba a nombre de la castaña. –Y al parecer no se ira hasta que la leamos- continuó diciendo la pelinegra.

Con cuidado abrió el sobre y sacó el papel que se encontraba en su interior. Con delicadeza lo desdobló y comenzó a leer.

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA_

_Director:__Minerva McGonagall _

_Querida señorita Daidouji:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y hechicería de Reino Unido. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio para poder enviar a un representante del colegio para que le informe y responda todas sus inquietudes acerca de la escuela._

_Muy cordialmente, Remus Lupin _

_Director adjunto_

Terminó de leer la carta y no lo podía creer. ¿Colegio de Magia? Pero si ella no tenía magia. En ese momento sintió como el mundo le daba vueltas rápidamente y se sentía tan perdida que tomó asiento en el suelo, dejándose caer por la pared. Sakura estaba igual que ella, pero al menos ella tenía la certeza de que sabía que tenía magia en su interior.

Kero notó la expresión confundida de la pelinegra y se acercó a su lado, tomando la carta de las manos de la joven y leyéndola rápidamente.

-Tomoyo, yo no sabía que tuvieras magia.- exclamó el guardián del sello.

-Yo tampoco lo sabía.- fue la escueta respuesta de la joven. Sakura en ese momento se percató de todo, y se acercó a su amiga sorprendiéndose por que ella también tenía una carta.

-Tommy, que bien. Tienes magia.- fue la alegre exclamación de la castaña, a lo que su prima tan solo sonrió dulcemente, a pesar de lo confundida que estaba.

-Tienen que responder antes del 31 de Julio, pero si eso es hoy.- exclamó kero sorprendido.

-Bueno¿que hacemos?-preguntó Sakura preocupada.

-Yo pienso que sería una buena oportunidad de que desarrollaras tu magia sakura, es una oportunidad única. Pero debes hablar con tu papa y con Touya, así que mejor ves ahora y habla con ellos.- le aconsejó la pelinegra viendo como su amiga asentía a todo lo que ella decía.

-¿Pero y tu?-preguntó la ojiverde.

-Tranquila, yo iré. Mama siempre ha querido enviarme de intercambio al exterior, pero yo me había negado. Creo que es buen momento de aceptar esa opción¿no lo crees?- contesta la amatista con una sonrisa muy dulce para su amiga.

-Espero que a mi también me dejen.- susurra apesumbrada Sakura, mientras pensaba en su hermano.

-No te preocupes Saku, se que tu papá te dejará ir, sobretodo si vamos juntas.- le tranquiliza Tomoyo con una de sus sonrisas.

-Tienes razón, lo mejor es ir y tratar de convencerlo.- responde sakura con emoción, mientras toma sus cosas y la carta antes de despedirse de Tomoyo y salir rápidamente hacia su casa.

-Creo que lo mejor será contestar a la misiva.- dice Tomoyo a si misma mientras toma un papel y una pluma. La pelinegra toma asiento en el escritorio que había en la habitación y se dispone a escribir.

_Señor Lupin:_

_Agradezco mucho la oportunidad de asistir al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, por lo que escribo la siguiente misiva informando que acepto asistir al centro educativo. _

_Atentamente,_

_Tomoyo Daidouji._

Leyó lo que había escrito, y aunque era corto, era conciso y decía justamente lo que era necesario. Asintió levemente y se acercó lentamente a la lechuza que esperaba justo en donde la había dejado, que inmediatamente extendió su pata izquierda para que le atara a la carta. Tomoyo así mismo lo hizo, teniendo cuidado de no apretar mucho para no lastimar al animal, pero sin dejarlo tan floja como para que se cayese en el camino.

Inmediatamente el ave extendió sus alas y emprendió vuelo. Tomoyo se le quedó viendo hasta que notó que se volvía un punto en el cielo, observando que tomaba rumbo hacia la casa de sakura.

-Me pregunto¿si él también estará allá?- preguntó a la nada mientras sus ojos se posaban en un lienzo. Aún permanecía en el cuarto contiguo a su dormitorio, es decir, su estudio. En uno de los muros de la habitación se encontraba un lienzo perfectamente hecho, más sin embargo, Tomoyo no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos al verlo.

-Espero que no. Lo más seguro es que Sakura espere que sea así, pero no creo soportar tenerlo tan cerca y permanecer en silencio.- se respondió a si misma antes de dejar la habitación, dándole la espalda al lienzo, donde un joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules que se escondían tras unas gafas, parecía observarla con una sonrisa.

* * *


	3. Capitulo 2

**HOLAAAAAA... Vengo aquí, después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar... se me dañó el internet.. y luego el aparatito para conectarme... es decir, este año he tenido mucha mala suerte, pero por fin ya se arregló. jejeje, espero que les guste este segundo capitulo que tengo listo desde hace full, pero no he podido actualizar por multiples razones.. en fin, disfrutenlo.**

**atte:**

**Andreaeb182 **

* * *

**-Me pregunto¿si él también estará allá?- preguntó a la nada mientras sus ojos se posaban en un lienzo. Aún permanecía en el cuarto contiguo a su dormitorio, es decir, su estudio. En uno de los muros de la habitación se encontraba un lienzo perfectamente hecho, más sin embargo, Tomoyo no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas de sus ojos al verlo.**

**-Espero que no. Lo más seguro es que Sakura espere que sea así, pero no creo soportar tenerlo tan cerca y permanecer en silencio.- se respondió a si misma antes de dejar la habitación, dándole la espalda al lienzo, donde un joven de cabellos negros, piel blanca y hermosos ojos azules que se escondían tras unas gafas, parecía observarla con una sonrisa.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**El Inicio**

* * *

-Rápido Ron, levántate.- Gritó una joven de ojos cafés y de largo y brillante cabello rojo. Estaba corriendo por el pasillo, para luego abrir abruptamente la puerta de la habitación de color naranja. –Ron. Despierta.- dijo Ginny mientras le tiraba una almohada en la cabeza a su hermano. –Hoy por fin veremos a Charlie y a Bill después de tanto tiempo.-Apremió Ginny mientras se acercaba a la cama y le arrancaba de un tirón las sabanas con las que le joven se cubría.

-Harry despierta tú también, si no quieres que te levante con agua fría como haré con mi hermano.- sentenció la pelirroja ante lo cual, el ojiverde se despertó de un salto y comenzó a buscar sus anteojos ante la sonriente mirada de Ginny y la enojada de Ron.

-Ginny¿Tenías que armar tanto escándalo?-pregunta Ron con malhumor.

-Si.- fue la simple respuesta de su hermana, para luego sacarle burlonamente la lengua antes de salir de la habitación. –Por cierto Ron, el desayuno ya esta listo y mamá dijo que bajaras en 10 Minutos si no querías quedarte a lavar los platos.- terminó de decir la joven antes de salir corriendo, ya que su hermano le había aventado la almohada, mientras inundaba la casa con sus risas.

-Esa niña esta loca.- gruñó Ron por lo bajo, mientras se levantaba de su cama y comenzaba a buscar su ropa.

-Tal vez, pero no puedes negar que es divertida.- respondió Harry con una sonrisa, para recibir como respuesta otro gruñido por parte de su pelirrojo amigo.

* * *

-Buenos días Harry, Buenos días Ronnie.- saludó la señora Weasley, mientras terminaba de servir el desayuno.

-Hola mamá.- saludó Ron mientras tomaba asiento.

-Buenos días señora Weasley.- respondió Harry, tomando asiento junto a su mejor amigo. -¿y Hermione?-preguntó el ojiverde al notar la ausencia de su amiga.

-Esta conversando en la cocina con Ginny.- respondió el señor Weasley, quien aparecía en ese momento por la puerta.

-Buenos días.- saludaron los chicos, recibiendo un asentimiento y una sonrisa por parte del mayor.

-Hola chicos, Ya era hora que despertaran. Tenemos mucho que hacer y que comprar.- saludó Hermione mientras llegaba al comedor y se sentaba frente a Harry y junto a Ginny.

-Es cierto. Ya estoy impaciente por ver a Charlie y a Bill, quiero saber cual es esa misión que les encomendó McGonagall.- comentó la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-Si, yo también deseo verlos.-comentó Ron mientras comía una buena porción de huevos con tocino.

-Coman rápido chicos, que hoy el callejón Diagon debe estar repleto.- sentenció la matriarca de la familia, haciendo que todos los jóvenes comieran lo más pronto y rápido posible. Al poco tiempo todos habían terminado de comer y estaban listos para ir al callejón Diagon.

-¿Por qué tuvimos que esperar hasta el último día para hacer las compras?- preguntó Ron gruñendo por lo bajo.

-Por que Bill y Charlie se lo pidieron a mamá.- respondió Ginny en un susurro a su hermano, mientras se colocaba de pie y se acercaba a la chimenea donde la señora Weasley los esperaba.

-Bueno, todos listos. Tomen un poco de polvos flu y vamos.- dijo la señora weasley mientras le tendía un saquito con Polvos a los chicos. Todos tomaron un puñado y procedieron a irse rumbo a su destino.

Salieron por la chimenea del caldero chorreante. Igual que siempre, Tom los saludaba amablemente y sin detenerse, se adentraron en el centro del comercio del mundo mágico. Caminaron por unos minutos, charlando con tranquilidad mientras se dirigían a la entrada de Gringotts, donde los esperaban un par de pelirrojos.

-Charlie, Bill- exclamó Ginny feliz al ver a sus hermanos.

-Hola Ginny¿Cómo la has pasado en nuestra ausencia?-preguntó amablemente Bill mientras abrazaba a su hermana menor.

-Se podría decir que bien, si no cuentas que Ron es peor compañía que una piedra.- responde con una sonrisa la pelirroja.

-Ginny-gruñó Ron mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hermano Charlie. -¿Como estas Charlie?-Pregunta Ron al separarse.

-Muy bien Ron.- responde su hermano mayor con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado bien, diría yo.- comenta Bill con una sonrisa picara, haciendo sonrojar a Charlie.

-Hola Hermione, Harry.- saludó Bill al percatarse de la presencia de los jóvenes, recibiendo un saludo como respuesta.

-¿Cómo han estado las vacaciones?- preguntó Charlie a Harry.

-Bien en lo que se puede decir.- fue la simple respuesta de harry, quien se encogía de brazos.

-¿Y tu Hermione?- preguntó nuevamente Charlie.

-Bueno, mis vacaciones fueron buenas, salí con mis padres a visitar a una tía que vive en Holanda y me entretuve bastante.- respondió la castaña con suavidad, mientras sus mejillas se tornaban algo rosadas.

-Como no, si se encontró con Vicky.- refunfuñó Ron por lo bajo, pero se cayó en seguida al ver la mirada enojada de Hermione, haciendo reír a Ginny.

-Por cierto ginny, te trajimos algo.- comentó Bill mientras sacaba una pequeña caja de su bolsillo, para luego agrandarla. Se trataba de una gran caja, envuelta en papel regalo Rosa y con un hermoso moño color perla.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó emocionada la pelirroja.

-Es algo que te envía una persona.- comenta Charlie, pero al ver que su hermana va a hablar la interrumpe. –No te podemos contar mucho más en este momento, pero tranquila, no es nada malo y sobretodo, fue hecho especialmente para ti. Espero que te guste.- terminó de decir Charlie, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco más.

-Si, esperamos que te guste mucho, ya que a Charlie le costó mucho trabajo conseguirlo. ¿No es así, hermano?- comenta con burla Bill, mientras observa como Charlie se pone un poco nervioso.

-Cállate Bill. No ves que nos pueden escuchar.- espeta Charlie mirando a todos lados.

-Tranquilízate Charlie, están con mamá y papá, no creo que se aparezcan por aquí en este momento.- respondió Bill con tranquilidad.

-Es cierto, Mamá y papá no están con nosotros.- comentó Ginny observando a todas partes.

-Ella nos esta ayudando un poco con la misión que nos han encomendado, por lo que nos pidió el favor que los acompañáramos un rato, mientras ella termina de hacer lo que le pedimos.- comentó Bill mientras le sonreía de manera cómplice a Charlie, quien le respondió de la misma manera.

-¿Y se puede saber que están haciendo?- preguntó Ron con curiosidad.

-Lo siento Ronnie, pero aun no es momento de que lo sepas.- respondió Fred, quien se encontraba justo detrás de Ron.

-Ahhh.- gritó Ron por el susto, antes de voltear y observar con rabia a sus hermanos.

-Jajajaja, nunca creí que fueras tan asustadizo Ronnie¿no es cierto Fred?- comenta George.

-Cierto George.- responde Fred con una sonrisa.

-¿Es que ustedes si saben de que se trata?- preguntó Hermione observándolos con una ceja enarcada.

-Por supuesto mí querida Prefecta.- respondieron al unísono los gemelos.

-En fin, Ginny¿Por qué no abres la caja?- dice Bill a su hermana, a lo que Ginny abre con cuidado el empaque, para soltar un suspiro ahogado, haciendo sonreír a los dos hermanos mayores.

-Ginny¿Qué es?- pregunta Hermione con curiosidad.

-Es… es un vestido.- responde la pelirroja mientras se recupera de la impresión.

-¿Tanto alboroto por un vestido?- exclama Ron con aburrimiento.

-Idiota, no es cualquier vestido. Es un vestido de Diseñador. Es un Blue.- responde indignada su hermana menor, a lo que Hermione se acerca rápidamente a su lado a ver el contenido de la caja.

-Dios mío, es hermoso.- exclama la castaña, haciendo que Charlie y Bill sonrieran aun más.

-¿Cómo lograron conseguirlo?- preguntó Ginny con curiosidad.

-Ese es nuestro secreto.- respondió Bill con una sonrisa.

-Muestra ese dichoso vestido.- exclamó Ron y le quitó la caja de las manos a Ginny. Harry se acercó a él y observaron el interior de la caja. Un hermoso vestido de color Negro se encontraba en el interior de la caja. Era de corte Oriental y estaba adornado con hermosas flores de cerezo. El lazo era de color Perla, y se encontraba junto a un par de hermosas hebillas para el cabello con forma de Orquídeas y de flores de cerezo. También estaban las sandalias a juego y una Hermosa Gargantilla de Plata, cuyo dije era una G que estaba adornada con un rubí.

Ambos chicos se quedaron de piedra al ver el vestido, y casi mecánicamente le devolvieron la caja a la joven pelirroja que los miraba sonriente.

-Hermoso¿verdad?- comentó Ginny con una sonrisa, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de ambos chicos. –Ya me imagino con él puesto el día del baile de Halloween.- comentó la pelirroja con emoción.

-Chicos, creo que ya es hora de comenzar a comprar sus libros. ¿Por qué no vamos a Flourish y Blotts?- comentó Charlie mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia la librería, siendo seguido por Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Bill y los gemelos.

Compraron todo los libros que necesitarían en ese año y comenzaron a buscar los ingredientes que les pidieron para la clase de pociones de ese año. Prontamente estaba listos para regresar a casa, tan solo faltaba encontrarse con los señores Weasley. Decidieron esperarlos en el caldero Chorreante y yací poder sentarse a charlar mientras tomaban una cerveza de mantequilla.

-Chicos, mamá y papá ya se están demorando- comentó Ginny al ver la hora, era las 4.30 de la tarde.

-Si, tienes razón. Y nosotros tenemos que regresar a nuestra misión.- comentó Bill a la nada.

-No insistas Ron, no te podemos decir nada.- dijo Charlie al ver que su hermano menor abría la boca para preguntar, haciendo reír a los demás por la cara de enojo que había puesto ron.

-hola chicos, espero que no los hayamos hecho esperar mucho.- saludó el señor Weasley, mientras se acercaba a la mesa donde estaban sentados, siendo seguido por la señora Weasley que traía varios paquetes.

-No tanto papá.- respondió Bill con tranquilidad.

-Hola chicos, ya estamos aquí. ¿Compraron todo para el colegio?- preguntó la señora Weasley mientras tomaba asiento.

-Si mamá.- respondió Ron.

-Si mamá, Ronnie tiene todo para comenzar perfectamente su año como prefecto.- comentaron con ironía los gemelos.

-Fred, George. Dejen de molestar a su hermano.- les reprendió la matriarca de la familia.

-Mamá¿lograste conseguir aquello?- preguntó Charlie mirando fijamente a su madre.

-Si cariño, me costó trabajo pero logré conseguirlo. Te sorprenderás al saber de que son cada una de ellas. Nunca se me pasó por la mente que fueran a ser así.-respondió la señora Weasley, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su esposo.

-Esta bien mamá. ¿Ahora mismo donde están?- preguntó Bill con tranquilidad.

-Bueno, ahora mismo están en su destino.- respondió la señora Weasley.

-Entonces ya es hora de irnos.- comentó Charlie poniéndose de pie, y siendo seguido por su hermano mayor.

-Un placer verlos después de tanto tiempo. Nos veremos pronto. Más de lo que creen.- comentó Bill mientras les guiñaba un ojo a los chicos, antes de dirigirse a las chimeneas y desaparecer, siendo seguido por Charlie.

-Nosotros también nos tenemos que ir. Lee necesita de nuestra ayuda en la tienda.- se despide Fred mientras se coloca de pie.

-Si, además, pronto nos volveremos a ver también con ustedes.- comenta George, mientras se despide con un movimiento de su mano antes de salir por la puerta detrás de su gemelo.

-¿Qué se traerán entre manos esos cuatro?- pregunta Ron en voz baja solo para que Harry y Hermione le escuchen.

-No lo sé Ron, no lo sé.- responde Harry en el mismo tono, antes de que la señora Weasley los llamara para irse a la madriguera.

* * *

**EN JAPÓN**

-Tomoyo, estoy nerviosa.- dice Sakura mientras observa a su prima tocar el piano. La pelinegra se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, hasta que la voz de la ojiverde la despertó de sus cavilaciones.

-Tranquila Sakura, estarás conmigo y estoy casi segura de que Syaoran también estará allá.- responde la pelinegra con una sonrisa al ver el sonrojo de su prima. Es que podían pasar años, pero sakura sería la misma de siempre.

-¿y como estas tan segura de ello?- pregunta Sakura, completamente sonrojada.

-Eso, mi querida sakura, es algo que solo yo sé.- comenta con un tono enigmático antes de terminar el último estribillo de la melodía, mirando fijamente a su prima, con una sonrisa indescifrable.

-Tomoyo, creo que se te ha pegado el misticismo de Eriol.- comenta la maestra de las cartas al observar esa sonrisa, pero sin percatarse del cambio que produjo sus palabras en la pelinegra, quien inmediatamente bajo su mirada, la cual se opacó por unos instantes.

-Supongo que si, hablar tanto con él por cartas y por teléfono debió haberme transmitido algo.- respondió la pelinegra con suavidad.

-¿Hace cuanto que no hablas con él?- pregunta la ojiverde.

-Hace más o menos medio año.- responde Tomoyo con suavidad, mientras sus dedos acarician las teclas del piano.

-Tommy¿Tu crees que…- comenzó a decir Sakura, cuando la puerta del salón se abre en ese momento, dando paso a dos jóvenes.

-Sakura, Tomoyo.- llamaron los jóvenes, mientras se acercaban a ambas chicas.

-Hola Charlie, Bill. ¿Cómo les fue con su familia?- preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa al verlos llegar.

-Bien Sakura, fue grato volver a ver a mis hermanos.- respondió Bill con una sonrisa mientras tomaba asiento cerca de la castaña, para así poder escuchar a Tomoyo tocar.

-Charlie¿a tu hermana le gustó el vestido que le envié?- preguntó Tomoyo con tranquilidad mientras se disponía a tocar una nueva melodía.

-Si, le encantó.- respondió el pelirrojo con aparente calma.

-Me alegra mucho, espero que sea de su talla.- comentó la pelinegra a la nada mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a tocar.

-Bill¿cuando es que tenemos que estar en la estación King Cross?- preguntó Sakura observando al mayor de los pelirrojos, que se encontraba disfrutando de la música.

-Mañana en la mañana, por lo que tenemos que acostarnos temprano.- respondió Bill.

-¿Creen que estaremos bien? Es que apenas hace un mes que comenzamos a estudiar y no se si me vaya muy bien en Hogwarts.- comentó Sakura con vergüenza.

-Tranquila Sakura, sé que te ira muy bien a ti y a Tomoyo. Ustedes aprenden muy rápido, es más saben todo lo que a nosotros nos tomó seis años en aprender. Sé que estarán bien.- respondió Charlie con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Tranquila Sakura, estaremos tu y yo juntas, ya verás que nada malo nos pasará. Además, te tengo un par de sorpresas preparadas.- comentó la amatista con una sonrisa picara ante la interrogante mirada de los otros tres.

-Chicas¿Cuáles son sus varitas?- preguntó Bill interesado en saber.

-La mía es de madera de cerezo, de 26cm y con núcleo de escamas de Kappa.- responde Sakura mientras saca su varita de su bolsillo y se la muestra a Bill. La varita tenía pequeñas curvaturas en la madera y tenía el nombre de la ojiverde grabado en oro.

-Interesante varita.- comentó Charlie a la nada, mientras seguía observando a Tomoyo tocar.

-¿Y tú Tomoyo?- preguntó Bill, observando como Tomoyo terminaba su canción.

-Mi varita esta justo al lado de Sakura, puedes observarla.- comentó Tomoyo con suavidad, esperando a que alguno de los jóvenes la tomaran. Al igual que la de Sakura, llevaba su nombre grabado en oro. –Mi varita es de madera de Ciruelo, 27cm y con núcleo de colmillo de Basilisco y corazón de Nundu.- respondió la pelinegra con suavidad antes de girarse a ver a los chicos.

-¿Colmillo de Basilisco y Corazón de Nundu?- repitió estupefacto Charlie.

-Si, ese es el núcleo de mi varita.- respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Mamá tenía razón, nunca hubiera sospechado eso.- comentó Bill igual de estupefacto.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Sus varitas están hechas con núcleos muy extraños y difíciles de conseguir. Además de que son bastante inestables si el mago no las sabe usar.- comenzó a explicar Bill. –Además, la varita de Tomoyo esta compuesta de dos núcleos, muy pocas varitas están compuestas de dos núcleos. Son demasiado escasas.- terminó de decir Bill.

-Se notan que son bastante poderosas para poder manejar varitas de semejante tipo.- expresó Charlie con seguridad.

-Sakura si lo es, yo tan solo tengo suerte.- expresó Tomoyo con suavidad en un susurro, que tan solo Charlie escuchó, ya que estaba parado junto a ella.

-Tomoyo no digas esas cosas, tu eres una gran bruja. Una muy inteligente, lo más seguro es que seas una gran competencia para una pequeña amiga que tenemos allá.- comentó Charlie con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Si, lo más seguro es que te hagas buena amiga de Hermione, a ella le gusta leer tanto como a ti.- expresó Bill con una sonrisa.

-Espero que nos llevemos bien.- exclamó Sakura con pena.

-Yo se que si, estoy casi seguro de que ambas quedaran en Gryffindor.- exclamó Bill con una sonrisa, haciendo sonreír a Sakura.

-Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos acostemos a dormir, son más de las 8.30, y recuerda que no estamos en la misma línea horaria con Inglaterra, por lo que tenemos que levantarnos más temprano. Es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir ahora, para poder llegar a tiempo.- exclamó Tomoyo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia donde estaba Sakura y Bill.

-Si, tienes razón.- contestó Bill con suavidad.

-Sakura, tu habitación esta lista. Queda justo al lado de la mía.- dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa mientras comenzaban a caminar por el pasillo, rumbo al segundo piso de la mansión. –Chicos, aquí nos quedamos nosotras. Espero que descansen bien en sus habitaciones.- comentó tomoyo.

-Tranquila, estamos bien. Hasta mañana.- se despidió Bill, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Charlie antes de dirigirse a sus habitaciones, mientras que las chicas se dirigían a las suyas.

* * *

-Despierten chicos. Ya son las ocho y media. Vamos a llegar tarde a la estación.- se escuchó un grito por parte de Ginny. Harry se encontraba medio dormido, pero poco a poco se fue levantando. Ron, en cambio, seguía roncando a su lado.

-Ron despierta, ya es tarde.- exclamó el ojiverde mientras se colocaba sus anteojos.

-Harry, déjame dormir un poco más.- gruñó Ron medio dormido.

-Ron, si no te levantas, te iras sin desayunar.- exclamó Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro, haciendo reaccionar a Ron de un salto.

-Eso ni hablar. Ya me voy a bañar.- exclamó Ron levantándose de un salto y comenzando a buscar todo lo que había empacado el día anterior.

Una hora después todos estaban sentados y listos en el comedor, esperando el desayuno. Ron bostezaba cada tanto, Harry sonreía levemente ante las risas de Ginny y Hermione que inundaban el lugar.

-Harry¿Por qué sonríes?- preguntó Ron al observar a su mejor amigo.

-Por nada ron, por nada.- respondió el ojiverde con suavidad.

-Harry, recibí una carta de Luna esta mañana.- comentó la castaña con una sonrisa, esperando la reacción del pelirrojo que no se hizo a esperar. En ese momento el rostro del menor de los varones Weasley se tiñó de un sutil color escarlata.

-¿y que decía?- preguntó curiosamente Harry.

-Que conoció a un nuevo amigo y que espera presentárnoslo pronto.- comentó Hermione con suavidad.

-Bueno, ojala hoy lo conozcamos antes del banquete.- dijo Ginny observando disimuladamente a su hermano, que apretaba inconcientemente el puño.

-Yo también espero eso.- respondió Hermione con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia ante la mirada confundida de Harry.

-Chicos desayunen rápido, que tenemos que tomar otro de esos coches muggles.- exclamó la matriarca de la familia, mientras servía el desayuno.

Al poco tiempo, todos estaban satisfechos y listos para irse a la estación King Cross. Prontamente bajaron sus baúles, y las jaulas de Pig y Hedwig y se dispusieron a buscar un Taxi para transportarse hasta la estación, pero al parecer ninguno quería llevar a tantas personas y a animales enjaulados.

Llegaron a la estación a las 10.35 de la mañana, con suficiente tiempo para buscar un buen vagón donde ubicarse. Se despidieron de la señora y el señor Weasley, y se encaminaron a buscar Vagón. Después de caminar un par de minutos, encontraron uno donde solamente se encontraba Neville y Luna sentados, ambos jóvenes se encontraban charlando con tranquilidad.

-Hola chicos.- saludó Hermione, mientras tomaba asiento junto a ellos, siendo seguida por los demás.

-Hola Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny.- dijeron Neville y Luna con una sonrisa, recibiendo una como respuesta.

-¿Cómo estuvo el verano, chicos?- preguntó Neville.

-Bien en lo que se puede decir.- respondió Harry con algo de nostalgia. Un incomodo silencio se posó sobre ellos, mientras cada uno se sumergía en sus pensamientos.

-Ron, mira la hora, tenemos que irnos al vagón de los prefectos. Chicos, regresamos mas luego.- exclamó Hermione mientras prácticamente halaba a ron hacia la puerta, ante la mirada divertida de los demás.

-Yo quiero ir a saludar a mis compañeras de curso, Hace mucho tiempo que no las veo. Ya regreso.- dijo Ginny mientras se colocaba de pie y salía del vagón.

-Hermione me contó que tienes un nuevo amigo, luna.- comenzó a decir Harry al notar el silencio en el que nuevamente habían caído.

-Si, es un chico muy amable y caballeroso. Se que les caerá muy bien. Espero que quede en Gryffindor.- respondió la rubia ante la mirada extrañada de ambos chicos.

* * *

-Tomoyo estoy algo nerviosa.- comenta Sakura mientras abraza su bolso.

-Tranquila Sakura, ya vamos a llegar. Lo mejor será cambiarnos y colocarnos el uniforme- responde Tomoyo con una sonrisa.

-Si sakura, no te preocupes que todo estará bien.- se escucha una voz desde la puerta. La ojiverde se tensa y voltea con lentitud para encontrarse con un par de ojos ambarinos. –Todo estará bien, mi pequeña Sakura.- termina de decir el joven.

-Syaoran.- exclama Sakura levantándose de un salto para abrazarlo, mientras sus ojos se empañan por las lágrimas, sin percatarse de la cámara que Tomoyo sostenía en sus manos. –Estas aquí.- susurró Sakura con voz quebrada.

-Siempre te seguiré, hasta el fin del mundo.- le respondió Syaoran en un susurro, sin percatarse de que la pelinegra abandonaba el vagón en silencio y con una melancólica sonrisa.

Tomoyo comienza a caminar por el pasillo del tren, tarareando una canción, mientras llevaba sus ojos cerrados, tratando de retener una lágrima que quería escapar de ellos. Iba distraída, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la persona que venía en sentido contrario hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el otro y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando pensó que iba a caer, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban con suavidad y la mantenían lejos del suelo. Abrió sus ojos para disculparse por su torpeza y agradecer la ayuda, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada Zafiro y una irresistible sonrisa.

-Primera vez que tengo el placer de ver a Tomoyo Daidouji despistada. Me gustaría saber¿en que o en quien pensabas?- dijo una voz masculina extremadamente suave y sensual, con un toque de picardía en su tono.

-Hola a ti también, Eriol.- susurró Tomoyo.

* * *

**_Hola a todos, esta es una explicación acerca de los núcleos de las varitas de Sakura y Tomoyo. Tranquilos todos, pronto se sabrá de que son las de Syaoran y Eriol, esas también son bastante sorprendentes. Jejeje, espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo, a pesar de que es algo corto. Cuídense mucho… atte: Andrea._**

_**Kappa:** El kappa es un demonio acuático japonés habita en lagos y ríos poco profundos. A menudo se dice que tiene la apariencia de un mono con escamas de pez en lugar de piel; además, tiene un hueco en la coronilla donde lleva agua. El kappa se alimenta de sangre humana, pero se puede evitar que hiera a una persona arrojándole un pepino que tenga grabado el nombre de esa persona. En una confrontación, el mago debe engañar al kappa para que lo salude; si el demonio pica, al inclinar la cabeza se derramará el agua del agujero de su cabeza y perderá toda su fuerza. (Extraído del libro Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos, también de J. K. Rowling)_

_**Nundu:** Esta bestia del este de África puede considerarse la más peligrosa del mundo. Es un gigantesco leopardo que se mueve silenciosamente pese a su tamaño y cuyo aliento causa enfermedades tan virulentas que pueden aniquilar poblaciones enteras. Nunca ha sido dominado por menos de cien magos capacitados bien coordinados. (Extraído del libro Animales Fantásticos y Donde encontrarlos, también de J. K. Rowling)_


	4. Capitulo 3

* * *

_**Hola a TODOS!! Sip, he regresado nuevamente con otro capitulo de mi Fic... jejeje... espero que les guste a todos, ya que me ha costado demasiado hacerlo... es un poco mas largo que los anteriores... y no se si esta bueno. a mi no me ha gustado mucho que digamos, pero se hace lo que se puede. Este fic tiene dedicatoria... va para el cumpleaños de mi amiga Estelanna (que cumple hoy 17 de Abril... Feliz cumple XD) y para mi amiga Bj... ya sé que no te gusta Harry Potter, pero al menos has el esfuerzo de conocerlo. Se que luego te enamoraras de él, tan perdidamente como Yo... XD...**_

_**En fin... este cap lo hice en tiempo record... jejeje... en tres días jejeje... por eso creo que me quedo mashusho... sorry por ello...**_

_**pero prometo compensarles más adelante... Gracias a todos los que se han tomado la molestia de leer... y prometo contestarle sus reviews la proxima vez, es que ahora voy tarde para mi clase de alemán... XD cuidense mucho. Se les quiere... Atte. Andreaeb182 (Miembro de varias ordenes... XD) **_

_**P.D: Se me olvidaba (si, como ¬¬) CCS sakura les pertenece a las grandiosas mangakas de Clamp y Harry Potter pertenece a J. K Rowling... aunque ellas no sepan que yo me he secuestrado a Eriol, Draco, Harry, Sirius, James (padre) y Regulus para mi propio beneficio. jajajaja...**_

_**Dejenme su opinon... Bye.**_

**

* * *

****Tomoyo comienza a caminar por el pasillo del tren, tarareando una canción, mientras llevaba sus ojos cerrados, tratando de retener una lágrima que quería escapar de ellos. Iba distraída, por lo que no se dio cuenta de la persona que venía en sentido contrario hasta que su cuerpo chocó con el otro y perdió el equilibrio. Cuando pensó que iba a caer, sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban con suavidad y la mantenían lejos del suelo. Abrió sus ojos para disculparse por su torpeza y agradecer la ayuda, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con una mirada Zafiro y una irresistible sonrisa. **

**-Primera vez que tengo el placer de ver a Tomoyo Daidouji despistada. Me gustaría saber, ¿en que o en quien pensabas?- dijo una voz masculina extremadamente suave y sensual, con un toque de picardía en su tono.**

**-Hola a ti también, Eriol.- susurró Tomoyo.**

**

* * *

****Capitulo 3**

**La Selección de Casa.**

* * *

-Disculpa mis modales, pero no pude resistirme a preguntar. Aunque tú tampoco pareces querer contestar.-Respondió el ojiazul con voz suave y sin soltar a Tomoyo.

-No pensaba nada en realidad.-Mintió la pelinegra mientras se separaba de Eriol. El ojiazul notó inmediatamente que la joven no quería contestarle y le rehuía a la pregunta, por lo que decidió cambiar de tema.

-Me sorprende gratamente el encontrarte aquí Tomoyo. Pero contéstame algo, ¿Desde cuando me ocultas que tienes magia?- preguntó en tono ligero el pelinegro, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa a la joven. Tomoyo lo observó unos segundos en silencio, para luego suspirar.

-Nunca te he ocultado nada Eriol, ni siquiera el que tenía magia. Ya que ni yo sabía de su existencia. Tan solo un día recibí una carta por parte de Hogwarts y heme aquí.- respondió tajantemente la pelinegra, pero sin perder el toque dulce de su voz. Lo miraba fijamente, pero sin la dulzura de antaño. Los ojos amatistas de la pelinegro se encontraban en ese momento llenos de dolor.

-La verdad es que ha sido una agradable sorpresa el encontrarte aquí. Y me tranquiliza el saber que no me lo habías ocultado.-comentó con sinceridad el joven, mientras una pequeña y dulce sonrisa aparecía en su rostro. –Pensé que… me habías perdido confianza.- concluyó el ojiazul mientras miraba fijamente los ojos amatistas de la pelinegro.

-No Eriol, como puedes darte cuenta que no fue así.- respondió Tomoyo con suavidad, mientras llevaba ambas manos detrás de su cuerpo y las estrujaba. –Yo no he sido quien ha perdido la confianza en el otro.- sentenció la pelinegro con naturalidad, intentando que no se percibiera dolor en su voz. Eriol abrió inmediatamente sus ojos por la sorpresa y observó a la chica que estaba delante de él y lo miraba fijamente, con un amago de sonrisa. Una sonrisa falsa.

-Tomoyo.- susurró Eriol mientras intentaba acercarse a ella, pero Tomoyo retrocedía con cada paso del ojiazul. La pelinegra negó repetidas veces con la cabeza, mientras se alejaba de Eriol.

-Lo siento Eriol, pero debo ir al baño. Si me disculpas.- se excusó la joven antes de irse apresuradamente por el pasillo del tren, dejando atrás a un extrañado pelinegro.

-Tomoyo, ¿Qué ha pasado?- se preguntó el ojiazul antes de girarse e irse a su vagón

* * *

-Eres un idiota integro, Eriol Hiragizawa.- exclamó la joven con indignación. Iba caminando rápidamente por el pasillo. Había ido derecho al baño, por si acaso al pelinegro se le daba por seguirle, y luego de permanecer unos minutos como una tonta haciendo nada dentro del baño, decidió salir y continuar caminando. No se sentía con la fuerzas para soportar un interrogatorio por parte de los castaños que la esperaban. Sobretodo porque suponía que Syaoran ya debía saber de que Eriol estaba en el mismo tren. Maldita la suerte que le había tocado. Y es que si lo hubiera visto antes de chocar con él, tal vez las cosas no habrían tomado esos rumbos.

-En el mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable.- se recordó a si misma. Maldita sea, hasta en pensamientos tenía que citar a Eriol. Quiso llorar allí mismo, pero recordó quien era. Ella no podía permitirse llorar en público y menos por alguien que ni siquiera le tenía en cuenta.

-Nunca ha tenido ojos para mí, mientras que yo me desvivo por él.- se continuó atacando a si misma. –Me ignora por meses y aparece como si nada, mientras que yo estaba muriéndome por su ausencia.- continuó diciendo con amargura en su voz. –Si tan solo hubiera enviado una mísera carta. ¿Qué tanta atención requería una tonta carta a su "mejor amiga"?- se preguntó sarcásticamente a si misma, mientras hacia énfasis con sus dedos al pronunciar las últimas dos palabras.

-Pero como no, si en vez de mi hubiera sido Kaho, cuanta atención no me habría profesado. Es más, no hubiese pasado día alguno sin que ella tuviese noticias de él.- se dijo a si misma con aflicción mientras llegaba a casi al final del tren.

-Pues es un idiota aquel que no le haya prestado atención a usted, señorita.- escuchó que alguien le decía. "Rayos, no debí pensar en voz alta" pensó amargamente Tomoyo, mientras se detenía inmediatamente. Calló inmediatamente, pero luego de unos segundos se giró a ver quien le hablaba con la mejor de sus falsas sonrisas. Tenía tanto tiempo practicándolas que ya hasta le salían solas.

-Lamento que haya escuchado mis quejas, tan solo eran un pensamiento en voz alta.-respondió Tomoyo con tranquilidad, mientras observaba al joven. Se trataba de un joven de piel blanca y bastante pálida, de cuerpo definido y bastante atlético que se podía notar bajo la ropa. Su rostro, perfectamente detallado, mostraba una hermosa sonrisa, aunque era mitad burlona y mitad sensual. Sus ojos, de un hermoso color gris la observaban detenidamente, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello rubio platino, le caían en la frente. Estaba vestido impecablemente de Negro y se veía bastante apuesto. Tomoyo sonrió nuevamente, conocía esa sonrisa y esa mirada en los hombres. Esa mirada de superioridad, al tener al mundo bajo sus pies.

-En cambio a mi me alegra, porque me permitió la oportunidad de conocerle.- comentó el joven sin perder la sonrisa. –Discúlpeme, no me he presentado aún. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy y estoy seguro de que a usted, no la he visto en el castillo.- se presentó el joven.

-Tiene razón, dado el caso que soy nueva en Hogwarts. Yo soy Tomoyo Daidouji. Un placer.- dijo la pelinegra, mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-Interesante. Espero seriamente la selección de casa, ya que espero que quede en Slytherin.- comentó Draco mientras observaba detenidamente a la joven.

-¿Ah si? Y se puede saber, ¿usted a que casa pertenece?- preguntó Tomoyo, mientras enarcaba elegantemente una ceja, haciendo sonreír a Draco. Ese gesto le recordaba a si mismo.

-A Slytherin, por supuesto.-respondió arrogantemente el rubio.

-Entiendo.-dijo suavemente la pelinegro. –Bueno, esa decisión no la he de tomar yo, así que solo resta esperar a donde iré a parar.- respondió Tomoyo con simpleza.

-Me pregunto Daidouji, si le gustaría acompañarme a mi vagón. No creo que el pasillo sea el mejor lugar para conversar.-dijo el rubio con esa sonrisa incitadora. Tomoyo rió suavemente ante esto, dejando perplejo al joven.

-Puedes llamarme Tomoyo simplemente.- dijo la joven cuando dejó de reír.

-Y tú a mi, Draco.- respondió el rubio.

-Y con respecto a tu invitación, dudo mucho que tus intenciones sean solamente hablar. Lo lamento Draco, pero casanovas conozco a muchos. Tantos, que ya se reconocerlos.- Comentó Tomoyo divertida ante la mirada fija de Draco. –Por favor, no me tomes por una ingenua.- añadió inmediatamente la joven, cuando vio que él iba a hablar.

-No esperaba esa respuesta.- dijo el suavemente.

-Tristemente es así. Lamento haber herido tu amor propio, pero es la verdad.- comentó ella con tranquilidad. –Fue un placer haber conversado contigo. Espero que en el castillo me permitas conocerte. Pero no en la faceta de conquistador, sino la verdadera cara de Draco Malfoy.- continuó diciendo la joven mientras daba un paso atrás. –Esa cara que no has permitido que nadie conozca.- concluyó antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar. Después de dar unos pasos, se detuvo y giró sobre sus pies. Notando que el joven permanecía en su lugar, aún procesando sus palabras.

-En compensación por herir tu ego, he de decirte que eres un joven bastante atractivo.- dijo Tomoyo con tranquilidad, para luego guiñarle un ojo y continuar con su camino.

Draco sonrió ante sus palabras y decidió irse a su vagón. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Pansy, Theodore y Blaise, quienes charlaban tranquilamente. Se sentó junto a Blaise y comenzó a mirar por la ventana, pensativo.

-¿Encontraste algo interesante en el tren?- preguntó Blaise a su lado.

-Si. Algo sumamente interesante.- respondió el rubio con una enigmática sonrisa, mientras continuaba mirando por la ventana.

* * *

-Tommy, te demoraste mucho. Ves a cambiarte, ya se va a detener el tren y aún no estás lista- la regañó Sakura, cuando Tomoyo entró por la puerta del compartimiento. La castaña llevaba puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, junto a una corbata de color negro y su cabello lucía una balaca del mismo color. Syaoran también llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio con su respectiva corbata negra y el escudo de Hogwarts en la túnica.

-Tranquila Saku, ya me voy a cambiar.- respondió la pelinegra con una dulce sonrisa. Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió prontamente al baño a cambiarse. Se colocó la falda del uniforme, la cual le quedaba cuatro dedos por encima de la rodilla, la camisa ceñida a su figura, la corbata la llevaba un poco floja y la túnica la lucía abierta. Se miró al espejo y decidió solamente colocarse un sutil brillo en los labios, ya que no necesitaba de rubor, porque sus mejillas siempre estaban sonrojadas. Su largo cabello lo llevaba suelto y solamente agarrado por un broche con forma de flor de cerezo, el cual le recogía algunos de sus cabellos, dejando otros enmarcar su rostro.

Se quedó quieta por unos instantes, observándose en silencio para luego dejar escapar una lágrima.

-No volveré a sufrir por tu indiferencia. Al fin y al cabo, tu no tienes la culpa de que yo te ame.- se dijo a si misma, para luego sonreír quebradamente.

-Y prometo seguir con mi vida como tenía planeado, sin importar que tú te encuentres aquí.- continuó hablando a su reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada determinada. -Tan solo siendo yo misma. Y prometo volver a verte como mi mejor amigo, Eriol Hiragizawa.-sentenció con ímpetu la joven, antes de salir del baño completamente cambiada.

* * *

El tren se estaba deteniendo. Habían llegado a Hogwarts. Prontamente tomaron sus cosas y bajaron del tren, mientras comenzaban a mirar a todas partes. Estaban algo perdidos. Tomoyo vio a Eriol a lo lejos y decidió tomar distancia con disimulo, lo cual fue notado por el ojiazul. Este intentó acercarse al lugar donde estaban los castaños y la joven de ojos amatistas cuando una potente y amable voz resonó detrás de él.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts. Los de Primer ingreso, síganme por favor.- saludó Hagrid con una sonrisa que tímidamente se ocultaba Detrás de su amplia barba. Eriol se quedó de pie mientras esperaba a los demás.

Tomoyo y los castaños se acercaron a donde estaba el ojiazul mientras seguían lentamente al semigigante e intentaban de pasar desapercibidos, fracasando estrepitosamente en su intento. No era muy común ver estudiantes de primer ingreso que fueran mayores de once años.

-Hola, yo soy Hagrid y soy el Profesor de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, además de ser el guardián de las llaves del castillo.- se presentó Hagrid con amabilidad y con tono emocionado. –Supongo que ustedes son los estudiantes nuevos que vienen de Oriente. Por favor, síganme ustedes también. Debemos embarcar pronto en los botes.- dijo el semigigante a los castaños y a los pelinegros.

Se dirigieron en silencio y tomaron asiento en uno de los botes, maravillándose de la hermosa vista del lago en la noche y de lo magnifico que lucía el castillo desde esa perspectiva. Todo lucía tan irreal y tan épico. Tomoyo sonrío levemente e introdujo una de sus manos en el agua. En ese momento se vio salir un gran tentáculo de las profundidades del lago. Un grito común se escuchó.

-Tranquilos todos, es tan solo el calamar gigante. No se preocupen, no les hará daño.- tranquilizó hagrid a los niños de primer año. Sakura sonrió nerviosa, mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a Syaoran.

-Tranquila Saku, no pasará nada malo.- le intentó tranquilizar la amatista.

-No temas Sakura, ya estamos llegando.- susurró Syaoran a la castaña, haciéndola sonrojar al mismo tiempo que un tono carmín aparecía en las mejillas del heredero de la dinastía Li.

Al poco tiempo descendieron de los botes y comenzaron a subir unas escaleras que los llevaban a la entrada del Colegio. Prontamente se encontraron con un hombre maduro que los esperaba con una sonrisa amable. Se notaba algo cansado, pero alegre.

-Remus, aquí están los chicos de primer ingreso.-dijo Hagrid al llegar a la altura del hombre. Remus sonrió tranquilamente.

-Gracias Hagrid.- agradeció el castaño, para luego observar como el semigigante se alejaba por los pasillos del castillo rumbo al Gran Comedor.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts- dijo el Profesor Lupin al encontrase a solas con los jóvenes. -El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.-continuó diciendo con voz amable y con un poco de melancolía en su tono.

-Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.-siguió diciendo mientras observaba los rostros sorprendidos de los mas pequeños y las sonrisas tranquilas de los mayores.

-La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os deseo lo mejor.- concluyó el castaño con una sonrisa paternal.

-Ahora háganme el favor de seguirme.- ordenó amablemente mientras se daba la vuelta y comenzaba a caminar por los pasillos del castillo. Caminaron unos instantes en silencio hasta que llegaron a una gran puerta doble de madera.

-Este es el Gran Comedor, donde se llevara a cabo el banquete de bienvenida y la selección de casa. Por favor, no se separen.- dijo el Profesor Lupin, antes de abrir la puerta.

El Gran comedor estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas, que flotaban en el aire sobre cuatro grandes mesas, donde los demás estudiantes ya estaban sentados. En las mesas había platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. En una tarima, en la cabecera del comedor, había otra gran mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. El profesor Lupin condujo allí a los alumnos de primer año y a los nuevos que entrarían a séptimo y los hizo detener y formar una fila delante de los otros alumnos, con los profesores a sus espaldas. Los cientos de rostros que los miraban atentos bajo la titilante luz brillante de las velas.

Tomoyo se detuvo un instante y observó el techo con curiosidad, encontrándose con un oscuro velo salpicado de estrellas. Sakura siguió la mirada de su prima y soltó una exclamación ahogada, para luego susurrar lo hermoso que era el cielo nocturno a Syaoran.

-Nunca pensé que se vería así cuando lo leí en Hogwarts, una historia.- susurró la castaña a su prima.

-Tienes razón sakura. Es más hermoso de lo que me lo imaginaba.- le respondió su prima con una dulce sonrisa. Era difícil creer que allí hubiera techo y que el Gran Comedor no se abriera directamente a los cielos.

Ubicado frente a los de primer año, se hallaba un taburete con un sombrero puntiagudo de mago. El sombrero estaba remendado, raído y muy sucio. Todo el mundo permanecía en silencio, expectantes, mientras observaban fijamente al sombrero. Lentamente este sombrero comenzó a moverse y abrió una de sus arrugas, la cual era tan ancha como una boca.

_**No te sorprendas de mi aspecto, joven pupilo**_

_**Ya que tan solo soy un viejo y arrugado sombrero.**_

_**Pero este sombrero sabe tantas cosas,**_

_**Que ni siquiera otros han logrado comprender.**_

_**He visto tantas situaciones y escuchado muchas más,**_

_**Y he conocido tantos personajes importantes**_

_**Que solo yo he podido juzgar.**_

_**Y es que ese es mi trabajo al fin y al cabo**_

_**Por algo soy, el sombrero seleccionador.**_

_**Mi tarea, tan humilde y necesaria**_

_**Es indicarte a donde has de parar.**_

_**¿Iras a la casa de los valientes leones?**_

_**¿O a la de los justos tejones?**_

_**¿Surcaras lo cielos de conocimiento con las águilas?**_

_**¿O terminaras en la guarida de la astuta serpiente?**_

_**Eso tan solo yo lo puedo indicar,**_

_**Y por eso tú y yo nos encontramos en este lugar.**_

_**Pero en un pasado no era yo quien hacia esta labor,**_

_**Porque existieron otros que juzgaban a donde habían de parar**_

_**Sea en Hufflepuff o en Ravenclaw, En Slytherin o en Gryffindor**_

_**Donde cada uno de ustedes ha de quedar.**_

_**En otra época, que no es esta**_

_**Existiese los fundadores**_

_**El gallardo Gryffindor de valiente corazón,**_

_**La hermosa y humilde Hufflepuff de alma pura,**_

_**El astuto y metódico Slytherin, con su puño de hierro**_

_**Y la maravillosa e incomparable Ravenclaw, con su mente prodigiosa.**_

_**Y en sus manos el destino de todo aquel,**_

_**Que a Hogwarts llegase se hallaba.**_

_**Pero después de mucho tiempo,**_

_**El mal más primitivo se ciñó entre ellos**_

_**La envidia y la traición, La mentira y el dolor.**_

_**Slytherin partir decidió, yéndose para no regresar**_

_**Dejando atrás todo aquello que había amado**_

_**Y a quien más lo había amado.**_

_**Desde entonces Hogwarts lleva su marca entre sus muros,**_

_**Esperando el momento en que la verdad sea dicha,**_

_**Pero esta no será dada si no trabajan**_

_**Águilas con tejones, y serpientes junto leones.**_

_**Por favor escuchen mi ruego, escúchenlo ya**_

_**Épocas oscuras han de llegar**_

_**Y tan solo nuestra esperanza ha de brillar.**_

_**No seamos necios y juntaos ya, **_

_**Porque la respuesta anhelada,**_

_**En Hogwarts y en sus almas está.**_

Todo el colegio estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó de cantar. Tomoyo escuchaba atentamente cada una de las palabras y sentía que decían mucho más de lo que parecía a simple vista. Eriol escuchó el cantar del sombrero con una sonrisa, mientras sus ojos volaban del antiguo objeto a la delicada figura de la pelinegro. Suspiró quedadamente mientras intentaba recordar en que se había equivocado.

El profesor Lupin se acercó al sombrero y extrajo de su túnica un largo rollo de pergamino. Lo extendió entre sus manos y observó a los alumnos de primer año.

-Cuando mencione su nombre, deberán acercarse a ponerse el sombrero y sentarse en el taburete para que os seleccionen.- dijo el Profesor Lupin con suavidad y regalándoles una sonrisa sutil. –Buhler, Alexa- llamó. Una niña de largo cabello negro y ojos azules se acercó temblorosa al banco, para luego tomar asiento. Hubo un momento de silencio, mientras le colocaban el sombrero y este se movía de un lado para el otro.

-Ravenclaw.-gritó el sombrero con voz imperiosa. La niña suspiró y se bajo del taburete luego de sacarse el sombrero para irse inmediatamente a la mesa de los Ravenclaw, donde estos le esperaban con aplausos.

-Schmitt, Viktor.- llamó el profesor Lupin.

-Slytherin.- fue la rápida respuesta del sombrero.

-Mullet, Ann- una pequeña niña de cabellos rubios, se acercaba con paso elegante y decidido.

-Gryffindor.- gritó el sombrero, haciendo reventar a la mesa de los leones en aplausos. Luego de eso, varios niños más fueron seleccionados para las diferentes casas, hasta que tan solo quedaron los cuatro mayores. El Gran Comedor quedó nuevamente en silencio.

* * *

-¿Quienes son ellos?- Preguntó Ron al ver entrar a cuatro jóvenes que parecían tener su edad, para luego señalarlos.

-no lo sé Ron, pero nunca los había visto.- respondió Hermione, mientras observaba detenidamente los rostros.

-Es cierto, parecen ser nuevos.- comentó Harry en un murmullo.

-Que extraño. Yo no sabia que se pudiera entrar a Hogwarts en los últimos años.- dijo Neville con suavidad, para que solo ellos cinco escucharan.

-No es normal que eso suceda. En "Hogwarts, una historia" tan solo una vez se ha hecho esto, y fue hace mas de doscientos años.- respondió Hermione, sorprendiendo a los demás.

-¿Y fue por qué…?- se atrevió a preguntar Ron.

-Nunca se supo realmente, tan solo se conoce la identidad de la persona.- contestó Hermione, sin perderse de la ceremonia de selección.

-¿Y como se llamaba, mione?-preguntó Harry, observando también a los pequeños niños que pasaban nerviosos a sentarse frente al sombrero.

-Clow Reed.- fue la simple respuesta de Hermione.

* * *

-¿Viste a esa chica, Draco?- preguntó Blaise en un susurro.

-¿Cuál?- se hizo el rubio el desentendido. Sabía perfectamente de quien estaba hablando el morocho.

-De la pelinegro. Esta bien buena.- respondió el italiano con una sonrisa coqueta. Draco tan solo lo miró fijamente unos segundos para luego girarse a ver a la joven.

-Los chicos no están nada mal. Es más, están más buenos que cualquiera de los del colegio.- escuchó decir de una voz femenina. Era Pansy. Dos chicos se giraron indignados a verla fijamente, mientras que ella les ignoraba olímpicamente. Se hizo un silencio algo tenso, hasta que se escuchó un carraspeo suave. Se trataba de Theodore.

-A mi parecer, la castaña también es hermosa.- comentó Theodore con simpleza, mientras permanecía atento a la ceremonia.

-Jamás, junto a la pelinegra queda desplazada.- respondió enérgicamente Blaise.

-Cállense ambos. La vieja urraca nos esta mirando demasiado.- ordenó Draco con impaciencia, silenciándolos inmediatamente.

* * *

-Li, Syaoran.-llamó el profesor. El castaño caminó con paso decidido y tomó asiento en el taburete, mientras se colocaba el sombrero. Su mirada estaba fija en la figura de la castaña, quien le sonreía dulcemente dándole ánimos.

-Interesante.- susurró el sombrero. –Un Li, y nada menos que el heredero.- continuó diciendo el sombrero en voz baja. –hacia mucho tiempo que no pasaba uno de ustedes por aquí. Más de doscientos años, si no estoy mal.- continúo hablando el sombrero. –Pero ahora no es tiempo de recordar, si no de ubicarte en alguna casa.-dijo con suavidad, mientras se movía de izquierda a derecha.

-No importa a donde me mandes, mientras pueda quedar con Sakura.- pensó el castaño con simpleza, mientras sentía que se ruborizaba.

-Con que ese es tu pensar. Notó valentía en tu corazón y mucha nobleza de espíritu. No temes arriesgarte y correr riesgos, ya que desde pequeño has tenido que verte envuelto en problemas.- dijo el sombrero, mientras se mecía sobre su cabeza. –Entonces tu casa será…. GRYFFINDOR.-gritó el sombrero, haciendo que la casa de los leones rompiera en aplausos, sobretodo la parte femenina de esta. Syaoran comenzó a caminar rumbo a su nueva mesa y tomó asiento en uno de los últimos espacios vacíos que había, frente a un par de pelirrojos.

-Kinomoto, Sakura.- se escuchó llamar. La castaña se acercó al taburete y tomó asiento con algo de vergüenza. Se colocó el sombrero y esperó la decisión.

-Bastante peculiar.- comentó el sombrero seleccionador.

-¿Qué es lo peculiar?- preguntó suavemente la castaña, para que nadie más la escuchara.

-Veo en ti mucha justicia y mucha lealtad. Veo trabajo duro y dedicación en tu obrar, pero sobresale tu valentía y tu coraje. Prima tu firmeza y tu nobleza.- comentó el sombrero en un susurro.

-Pero, si yo no soy valiente.- replicó sakura con suavidad.

-la valentía no esta en no sentir miedo, sino en ser capaz de superarlo y no dejar que te domine cuando es necesario.- respondió el sombrero. –he tomado una decisión, la casa donde mejor brillarás es… GRYFFINDOR.- exclamó el sombrero, haciendo brincar nuevamente de alegría a la casa de los leones.

Sakura se encaminó hacia su nueva casa y se sentó junto a Syaoran, quien la esperaba con una dulce sonrisa. Se sentó y saludó a Tomoyo, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Hiragizawa Eriol- se escuchó decir. Un suspiro común se escuchó en el lugar, mientras muchas jóvenes le observaban embobadas. Eriol caminó tranquilamente al taburete y se sentó.

-Vaya, quien lo diría.- exclamó en voz baja el sombrero. -Hace poco pasó el heredero del clan Li, y ahora tenemos nada menos que a la reencarnación de Clow.- continuó diciendo el sombrero, mientras se movía de un lado al otro. Eriol simplemente sonreía indulgente, mientras escuchaba todo en silencio.

-En cambio para mi, no es una sorpresa verte de nuevo.- respondió el ojiazul en voz baja, para luego simplemente sonreír misteriosamente.

-Como siempre, igual de impredecible. Nunca cambiarás Clow.- comentó el sombrero seleccionador.

-Ahora soy Eriol, no Clow.- respondió el ojiazul.

-Puede ser, pero en tu mente hay mucho de él. Todo esta aquí y yo lo puedo ver con claridad.- aseguró el sombrero, quedándose quieto. –Por ello, como has de suponer, tu casa será…RAVENCLAW.-gritó esto último, el sombrero. La casa de las águilas rompió en aplausos, ya que habían recibido uno de los nuevos de último año. Eriol se levantó con tranquilidad y depositó nuevamente el sombrero sobre el taburete, para luego dirigirse a la mesa de las águilas y tomar asiento frente a una rubia. Se giró por un momento y observó detenidamente a Tomoyo, quien le estaba ignorando. "Me pregunto, ¿Qué habré hecho?" pensó apesumbrado el joven mago.

-Y Daidouji, Tomoyo.- llamó por último el profesor Lupin, mientras cerraba el pergamino y lo guardaba en su túnica. Tomoyo caminó con elegancia innata y se sentó con delicadeza en el taburete, para luego colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

-Daidouji. Hace algún tiempo tuve a otro Daidouji en Hogwarts.- comenzó a hablar el sombrero seleccionador, sorprendiendo a Tomoyo. –Era muy parecido a ti. Tenían inteligencia prodigiosa y una mente sin igual. Un corazón puro y noble, era otra de sus cualidades.- continuó diciendo en voz alta el sombrero seleccionador, asombrando también a todo el Gran Comedor.

-Creo que me estas confundiendo. No creo que eso sea posible. Yo soy hija de muggles.-respondió suavemente Tomoyo.

-No. Yo estoy seguro de lo que digo.- recalcó el sombrero con tranquilidad. –Pero tu corazón, a pesar de ser puro también es astuto y tu pensar es suspicaz. Eres observadora y sabes esperar.- continuó diciendo en voz alta el sombrero.

-Nunca me he considerado astuta.- susurró Tomoyo. -¿No podrías enviarme a la casa donde esta Sakura y Syaoran? Me gustaría estar con ellos.- preguntó en voz baja Tomoyo.

-Podría hacerlo, pero sería un desperdicio. Tú no eres una Gryffindor. Tú eres algo más. Me eres un reto. Y quiero colocarte en el lugar donde en verdad perteneces.- Dijo el sombrero en voz alta, anonadando a todo el mundo con sus palabras.

-No puedo serlo, yo no soy especial. Pero si tú lo dices, entonces dejaré que decidas.-respondió Tomoyo con sutileza, pero con un marcado tono de tristeza.

-No te engañes niña, que yo puedo ver todo lo que en realidad eres.-comenzó a decir el sombrero seleccionador. –Veo tus ganas de crecer y de superarte. Veo tu determinación a conseguir tu meta. También veo tu dolor.- continuó hablando el sombrero hacia todo el mundo. –Ya sé donde mejor brillarás. Por esta razón tu casa será…SLYTHERIN.-gritó el sombrero seleccionador. Tomoyo se levantó y se quitó el sombrero seleccionador para luego comenzar a caminar a la mesa de las serpientes, donde estas la esperaban con aplausos, sobretodo la población masculina. Tomoyo sonrió levemente, en agradecimiento, para luego posar su mirada en Gryffindor y sonreírle en disculpa a Sakura. No había podido cumplirle su promesa. Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre si y dirigió sus ojos luego a Ravenclaw donde sus ojos chocaron con unos azules. Su mirada se enfrió por ello y decidió cortar su contacto. Se sentó cerca de uno de los extremos de la mesa, junto a los niños de primero que la esperaban alegres.

-Hola otra vez, chicos.- les saludó nuevamente con una sonrisa verdadera.

-Hola señorita Daidouji.- le respondieron algunos de los chicos, que lograron escucharla. Tomoyo rió suavemente, para luego acariciar levemente los cabellos del niño que estaba a su lado.

-Llámenme Tomoyo solamente. Sino me sentiré más vieja de lo que soy. ¿O es que les parezco vieja?- preguntó con picardía, mientras dejaba de reír. Los niños negaron inmediatamente y ella nuevamente les regaló una sonrisa.

-¿No piensa sentarse con los de su año?- preguntó tímidamente una pequeña de cabellos castaños.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión. Hoy quiero estar con ustedes. ¿Acaso les molestó?- preguntó en broma, pero recibió un rápido no por parte de los menores. Sonrió dulcemente a los niños y les pidió silencio. Alguien iba a hablar.

Minerva Mcgonagall se había colocado de pie. Vestida formalmente y con su mirada altiva, escudriñó el rostro de todos sus estudiantes, deteniéndose un poco más en los de los cuatro nuevos estudiantes de último año.

-Bienvenidos estudiantes. Es un placer tenerlos nuevamente entre las paredes de Hogwarts, y para los que son de primer ingreso, es un honor tenerlos aquí con nosotros.- comenzó a decir la directora con voz solemne. –Como han de suponer, este año tenemos cuatro nuevos estudiantes que cursaran su séptimo y último año con nosotros. Espero que se sientan cómodos y que su estancia sea próspera.- continuó con su discurso, mientras observaba fijamente a la mesa perteneciente a Gryffindor. –por último quiero recordarles a todos que el bosque prohibido queda fuera de los limites permitidos a los estudiantes, a pesar de que estos cursen su último año. Por lo que les recomiendo que se mantengan alejados si no quieren que haya severas repercusiones.- sentenció solemnemente McGonagall. –Sin más que decir, disfruten del banquete.- finalizó la directora de Hogwarts, tomando asiento nuevamente en la mesa de los profesores.

Inmediatamente después las mesas se llenaron de jugosos manjares y apetitosos platillos. Las copas y platos de oro se cubrieron de suculentas formas y el Gran comedor se lleno de un suave olor.

Tomoyo comenzó a comer con tranquilidad mientras conversaba con los niños de primer año, ignorando olímpicamente a las múltiples miradas que se posaban en ella. Estaba acostumbrada a ese trato, por nada era la hija de la famosa Sonomi Daidouji. Aunque prefería otra clase de trato. Intentaba conversar tranquilamente, pero una penetrante mirada no la dejaba estar tranquila.

-Lo lamento Eriol, pero por ahora no puedo tratarte como antes.- susurró inaudible, mientras se llevaba una copa a sus labios.

* * *

-Que suerte. Nos tocó el premio mayor.- dijo Blaise con una sonrisa picara en su rostro, mientras observaba detalladamente a la amatista. –Ahora esta en nuestra casa. En nuestro territorio.- continuó diciendo el morocho.

-Hablas como si se tratará de una presa.- comentó Theodore con simpleza, mientras cortaba un pedazo de carne, para luego llevárselo a la boca.

-En cierto modo.- acordó el italiano, sin quitar sus ojos de la pelinegra.

-Es bastante amable al parecer.- dijo Theodore luego de haber tragado, mientras observaba a Tomoyo reír con los de primer año. –Tiene una hermosa sonrisa.- comentó cuando la vio sonreír dulcemente a un niño de segundo, haciéndolo sonrojar.

-¿no eras tu quien decía que la castaña era mejor?- preguntó Blaise con tono triunfal en su voz.

-Yo nunca dije eso, tan solo mencioné que la castaña también era muy bella.- aclaró Theodore con simpleza.

-No intentes arreglarlo ahora.- alegó el italiano con terquedad, recibiendo un bufido por lo bajo por parte del heredero de la familia Nott.

-No entiendo que le ven a esa. Si es tan simple como las demás.- dijo Pansy con amargura al verse olvidada.

-¿Celosa de que ella tenga mejor rostro y mejor cuerpo que tu?- preguntó burlón el italiano, mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y le sonreía con burla.

-No tengo motivos para estarlo.- respondió ácidamente la rubia, para luego girarse hacia el rubio, quien permanecía en silencio. –Draco, ¿En que piensas?- preguntó la rubia.

-En nada que les interese.- respondió arrogantemente el rubio mientras seguía cenando con tranquilidad. "Este año será muy interesante, mi querida Tomoyo. Muy interesante" Pensó divertido el rubio, mientras posaba sus ojos sobre la figura de la pelinegra, quien comía elegantemente. De pronto la joven se giró y sus ojos se encontraron. Draco sonrío con arrogancia y sensualidad haciendo que Tomoyo enarcara una ceja elegantemente, antes de sonreírle amablemente y girarse a seguir comiendo.

* * *

-Hola mi nombre es Hermione Granger, y estos dos que están al lado mío son Ginny y Ron Weasley.- comenzó a presentarse la ojimiel a los nuevos integrantes de su casa, siendo secundada por los pelirrojos que hicieron una leve inclinación con la cabeza.

-Yo soy Harry Potter y el que esta al lado suyo es Neville Longbottom.- se presentó el ojiverde señalándose a si mismo y luego al castaño, que sonreía amistosamente.

-Syaoran Li.- dijo el castaño con simpleza, mientras agradecía en silencio por la comida.

-Un placer conocerlos, Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto. Por favor llámenme por mi nombre.- se presentó la ojiverde con una sonrisa deslumbrante. -¿Puedo llamarlos por sus nombres?- preguntó tímidamente la ojiverde, sorprendiendo a los demás, quienes asintieron sin comprender muy bien el porque de la pregunta. –Lo que pasa es que en mi cultura es de mala educación llamarse por los nombres si la otra persona no les concede el permiso.- respondió la castaña a la pregunta no formulada.

-¿Entonces podemos llamar también a Li por su nombre?- preguntó la pelirroja mirando intensamente al castaño de ojos ámbar.

-No. Yo soy Li para ustedes.- dijo Syaoran, haciendo reír nerviosamente a la castaña de ojos verdes que estaba a su lado.

-Tienen un acento un tanto extraño. ¿Son extranjeros?- preguntó Ron mientras comenzaba a comer rápidamente.

-Obvio Ron. Que pregunta tan tonta.- se burló su hermana menor, ignorando la mirada asesina que le mandaba este.

-Si, somos extranjeros. Yo soy de Japón, mientras que Syaoran es de China.- respondió amablemente Sakura, para luego seguir comiendo.

-Ron, ¿tu tienes unos hermanos llamados Charlie y Bill?- preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-Si, ¿Los conoces?- preguntó el pelirrojo asombrado de que la ojiverde conociera a sus hermanos mayores.

-Si, fueron mis tutores.-respondió Sakura con suavidad, para luego continuar comiendo su cena, sin percatarse de las miradas que intercambiaban el trío dorado.

* * *

-Hola otra vez Eriol. Al parecer era tu destino terminar en la casa de las mentes prodigiosas.- saludó Luna con su característica sonrisa.

-Hola a ti también Luna. Al parecer si.- respondió el ojiazul con suavidad, mientras observaba la espalda recta de la pelinegra con detalle, recorriendo la silueta de esta.

-Te noto preocupado Eriol. ¿Problemas tal vez?-preguntó Luna con su peculiar forma de hablar, haciendo sonreír al ojiazul nuevamente.

-Eso es lo que me gustaría saber.- respondió la reencarnación de Clow con sutileza y algo de amargura. No le gustaba la situación en la que estaba con Tomoyo. Ella era su mejor amiga de la infancia y sentía un vacío al imaginarse alejado de ella.

-Muchas veces los pequeños detalles pasados por altos o el descuido de las personas son capaces de traer grandes consecuencias en los que los rodea.- comenzó a decir Luna mientras lo miraba fijamente. –Sobretodo si los manirgack están rondando por el lugar.- continúo diciendo la rubia con convicción. -Ya que estos pequeños seres tienen preferencia a crear disgustos en el corazón de las mujeres.- concluyó Luna con una sonrisa amigable, recibiendo una igual por parte de Eriol, aunque este estuviera más concentrado en las risas que compartía Tomoyo con los demás miembros de Slytherin que en las palabras de la rubia.

* * *

Después de un largo tiempo, los prefectos de las diferentes casas comenzaron a llamar a los estudiantes de primer año para guiarlos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Tomoyo vio como Draco se levantaba y la miraba fijamente, indicándole que le siguiera. Ella simplemente le sonrió como disculpa y se encaminó en sentido contrario. Necesitaba encontrarse primero con Sakura.

Salió del gran comedor y se acercó rápidamente a donde se encontraban los castaños charlando con otros miembros de su casa. Sigilosamente se acercó hasta estar detrás de ellos y sacó algo de su bolsillo para luego agrandarlo con su varita. Se trataba de una cámara filmadora.

-Sakura, que linda te ves con el uniforme.- exclamó soñadoramente Tomoyo, haciendo sonrojar de la vergüenza a la ojiverde, al ver a su prima filmarla por todos los ángulos posibles, sin percatarse de la mirada fría que le daba sus nuevos amigos.

-Sakura, ¿la conoces?- preguntó Ron con un notorio tono de enfado en su voz. No le gustaba ver a los Slytherin y menos tener a uno cerca haciendo cosas extrañas en su nueva amiga, quien parecía paralizada.

-Si, es mi prima.- respondió Sakura mientras intentaba huir de la cámara de Tomoyo, colocándose detrás de Syaoran.

-Excelente idea, Saku. Ahora te filmaré con Syaoran.- comentó Tomoyo con ojos brillante, mientras al castaño se le subían los colores al rostro.

-Tomoyo, porque no nos dejas presentarte.- pidió Sakura en un susurro, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de su prima. -Pero por favor, guarda la cámara.- exclamó la ojiverde, a lo que la pelinegra suspiró y la redujo nuevamente antes de colocarla en su bolsillo.

-Mucho gusto, soy Tomoyo Daidouji.- se presentó la pelinegra regalándoles una sonrisa dulce a los presentes, quienes se presentaron cada uno respectivamente. Hermione la observaba fijamente, mientras que Ginny la escrutaba con la mirada. Ron, Harry y Neville intentaban no cruzar su mirada con la de la amatista, ya que se sonrojaban inmediatamente.

-¿Weasley? ¿Hermanos de Charlie y Bill Weasley?- Preguntó la pelinegra, mientras los observaba fijamente.

-Si.- respondieron al unísono. -¿De donde los conoces?- preguntó Ginny con un poco de brusquedad, sorprendiendo a Ron, Harry, Hermione y Neville.

-Pasaron una temporada en mi casa en estas vacaciones. Son muy buenas personas y excelentes amigos.- respondió Tomoyo con una sincera sonrisa.

-Tomoyo.- se escuchó un grito por el pasillo. No se habían dado cuenta pero se habían alejado del camino hacia la sala común de Gryffindor y Slytherin. Todos se giraron a ver y vieron a la rubia figura de Draco Malfoy.

-Hurón.- gruñó Ron por lo bajo.

-¿Qué quieres Malfoy?- Preguntó ácidamente Ginny.

-Nada que te importe pequeña comadreja, pero aún si te contestaré. Buscaba a Tomoyo.- respondió Draco con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Y para que me necesitas, Draco?- preguntó amablemente Tomoyo, al notar la tensión que había en el ambiente. Observó detenidamente la expresión del rostro de cada uno de ellos y sonrío levemente.

-Tengo que mostrarte el camino a la sala común. Por favor acompáñame.- respondió amablemente Draco, sorprendiendo a los Gryffindors.

-Claro, espera un momento y me despido de mi prima.- pidió amablemente la pelinegra, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte del rubio que caminó elegantemente hasta la esquina y se apoyó contra la pared para esperarla.

-Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir. Fue un gusto conocerlos.- comenzó a decir Tomoyo. –Nos vemos y por cierto, Ginny, ahora estoy segura de que el vestido es de tu talla. Espero que te haya gustado.- se despidió Tomoyo con una sonrisa, para luego comenzar a caminar a donde la esperaba el rubio, para luego irse con él por los pasillos del castillo.

-¿Ella como sabía…?- preguntó la pelirroja asombrada.

-Porque ella fue quien lo diseñó.- respondió Sakura con simpleza, para luego despedirse de sus nuevos amigos y seguir a unos jóvenes de quinto que caminaban rumbo a la sala común.

-Entonces ella es…- comenzó a decir Hermione.

-Se habían tardado en deducirlo. Si, ella es Blue.- respondió una voz detrás de ellos. Todos se giraron a ver a la voz que les hablaba y se encontraron con el sonriente rostro de Charlie.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Charlie?- preguntó Ginny, luego de saludarlo. Charlie simplemente les sonrió a modo de respuesta, mientras se giraba y comenzaba a caminar en sentido contrario. Ignorando los llamados de sus hermanos. Ya mañana se enterarían de todo.

* * *


End file.
